monstergirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Avatar Press
Avatar Press is a small comics publishing company. They started in the 90s with a catalogue mostly appealing to fans of titty comics and alternate cover collectors. More recently they're known for publishing a ton of Warren Ellis comics, Crossed, and more Night of the Living Dead comics than anyone really needed. They still publish a lot of alt covers though. In their earlier days they had a stable of original characters who frequently interacted with each other in one-shots. These characters also had hilariously poor merchandise designed for them. This has waned over the years. Coven In Coven: Spellcaster the witch Sasha Cullen is lured into hell in the belief that her mother's soul is being held there. This turns out to be a trap, as her "mother" is only a shape-changing demoness. The demoness is none too pleased about being used in someone else's plot, however, so she assists Sasha in escaping hell. Once back on earth the demoness ties Sasha up, steals some of her clothes, and sets out to enjoy herself on the surface. Demonslayer In Demonslayer: Vengeance the Demonslayer finds herself face to face with what seems to be a clone of herself. The clone turns out to be a demon who was trained in the same fighting style as Demonslayer. She was intended to fight the slayer to a standstill so that her nemesis Xan could kill her. When she began to gain the upper hand with her demonic powers Xan turned on her to make sure she wasn't able to kill the Demonslayer before him. She appeared to grow even more powerful when she turned into a formless blob, but one swipe of the Demonslayer's demon-slaying sword turned her into a messy red mist. Donna Mia Donna Mia is a european succubus who moved to america to get away from the vampire covens back home. Unfortunately she runs into just as many vampires in the states, but she doesn't have too much trouble killing the ones who threaten her. As a succubus Donna has three defining characteristics: wings, a tail, and cloven high-heeled hooves. She can only change two of the three into resembling a human, which leads to her "special trick" for hiding her tail. Furies The Furies are three super powered heroines, cops who individually have the power to change her body's shape, grow claws, and create energy blasts, respectively. They fight crime. In Threshhold #1 they are captured by Poseidon and are momentarily transformed into his mermaid wives. threshhold2wotf.jpg|The never ending search for cheesecake (Threshold #1) Gypsy The woods outside of town had always been off limits, which suited the gypsies who lived there just fine. However as murders became common and residents began spotting a werewolf they blamed the gypsies for harboring a beast. Sisters Antoinette and Liza were traveling through the woods when the werewolf attacked them. Antoinete was wounded and began to transform into a werewolf herself, but with some gypsy magic Liza kept her from transforming completely. The two then tracked down the werewolf in order to clear the name of the gypsy community. Nightvision Blythe was the first woman infected by Ian Wright's retrovirus, and by no means the last. Women infected by the virus could transform into monsters at will, and Blythe has made it her life's mission to hunt down and kill every one of them. Sirens During the War Angel series War Angel spies the Siren slave of the vampire Marax and takes a liking to her. Eventually the War Angel's machinations lead her to eliminate all three warring factions in Mexico, and most of a city as well. Afterwards she visits the siren's hive, where her new friend "introduces" her to her many wives. WASiren3.jpg|The Siren Hive (War Angel #3) Species Special : See: Species '' Threshhold Trance During ''Pandora Demonology Pandora is kidnapped by a group of demons looking to end her for good. One of them is Trance, a Gorgon sister whose house the others are borrowing. After Pandora gets loose she attempts to stop the demon hunter by siccing her servants on her and then stoning them. This proves ineffective against Pandora's super strength, and she quickly gives up in order to spare her life. She shows Pandora the demonic tome they were planning on using, and is then stabbed by Teragon for her cowardice. A little while later she is able to heal enough to recover. With Pandora gone and Teragon lost in a sea of fire she returns to attempting to use the book to open a gate between worlds. She is less than successful, but after she quits for the day she unwittingly summons Widow to her world. Trancepandemo3.jpg|Trance (Pandora Demonology #3) tranepandemo2.jpg|Trance's Gorgon form (Pandora Demonology #2) Web Witch The Web Witch was an arctic explorer named Nina who stumbled upon the frozen home of the Spider nation. The Spider Nation were aliens who came to Earth to reproduce and take over the planet. She was converted into one of them and sent back to civilization to find a human she could convert into a king so that her new queen could repopulate their race. She was successful, but was later captured by a military outfit who were able to restore some of her mind. After leading the military to the Spider Nation's den Web Witch broke her ties completely to her Queen, killing her and ending the Spider Nation. She played bit parts in the larger Avatar universe afterwards. She can transform between human and a stronger humanoid alien form at will. webwitchtmsp.jpg|Web Witch (Threshold Sirens Pinups) webwitchv1n2.jpg|Web Witch (V1 #2) Widow Born half-human, half-spider, Widow, also known by her name Emma, was originally fairly docile. Over time, however, she became more aggressive, and her appetite for blood has occasionally set her as the villain of many a cross-over story. She's (slightly) better at heart than the actual villains, however, and will usually join the hero's side before the end of a story. She usually pops into a story by jumping through a dimensional portal, and her bloodlust was significantly curbed after she found a mate like herself. WidowX11.jpg|Widow (Widow X #11) Category:Comic Category:Alien Category:Demon Category:Mermaid Category:Arachnid Category:Gorgon/Naga